Dementicon
Dementicon AKA ShadowSqueak is the hidden main antagonist of The DogsEatingDogs6 Saga. He is an 1000 year old demon who intends to plunge the entire world into darkness. He had a fight with McTavish until he was banished, seeking for vengeance he created his new persona "ShadowSqueak" and remained in this form until he reveals his true form. Allies: Namrof(pawn), PengChill, Archie(only as Dick Fury), Thatch(only as Snatch), Squinto(formerly), The Tenacious Tyrants(until he commands PengChill to kill them), Dr. Wally Enemies: Vinny, McTavish, Sid, Phil, Norman, Squinto, Archie, Thatch, Patch, Beavis, Butthead, Mr. Bean, Gund, Rupert, Rick, Larry, Earl, Michael Jackal, Wendell, Cleveland, Sheldon, Namrof(only when have arguments with each other) Appearance Dementicon: Dementicon is a shadowy humanoid looking figure with yellow markings under his feet, a yellow line across his waist, a yellow line going down his chest, yellow hands, yellow and white eyes and an oversized head with a large mouth with jagged teeth, purple insides and a evil grin on his face resembling The Smiler. ShadowSqueak: ShadowSqueak is a black rat who has white later yellow eyes, a large mouth with sharp teeth and snake-like tongue, dark grey nose and hands and black ears. He dons a large black robe with a grey rim, a crimson skull on his undergarment, a pointy dark grey collar and when he raises his arms during combat, the sleeves have bat wings. Personality In terms of both personas, Dementicon is a selfish, torture-creating, nightmare-producing, cruel, two-faced, hateful, uncaring, heartless, lying, cheating, marauding and sadistic monster who cares for no-one except himself. He has a pure hatred for the dogs especially Vinny. He is the darkest antagonist of the entire series as he loves to murder, hurt and destroy for the fun of it. Villainous Acts Murder: In The Deathly Shadow, ShadowSqueak kills Namrof after he finally got his revenge. After making the last episode of "The Norman and Sheldon Show", Dementicon shapeshifts into Norman making Vinny think that Forman Fouse is back and murders Sheldon with a toothbrush framing Norman. Cannibalism: Dementicon is known for being a cannibal. In the very end of Forman Fouse Begins, he mauls ClipClop and swallows him whole digesting him. He does so again in Battle For BarksVille: Animal Warfare where Stewie tells Vinny that Dementicon swallows his own minions when they go anywhere nearby The Hex and after he is defeated by Vinny only to turn out he was faking his defeat, proceeds to swallow Vinny alive after casting a Sudden Death Spell on him. Blackmailing: When Dementicon kills Sheldon, he frames Norman and fools Vinny by making him think that Norman is back to being evil and also fools the dogs during Sheldon's funeral by presenting a comedy-based speech. Dognapping: In Dial P for Patch, ShadowSqueak dognaps Thatch during Operation C.A.P.T.U.R.E. Angry that Dementicon failed to kill Squanto in Battle For BarksVille: Animal Warfare, he dognaps Squinto (Squanto's daughter) by asking her out after shapeshifting into a handsome dog. Torture: With Cloudama working with Dementicon and ShadowSqueak hiding his identity in Bark to the Future, ''they both tie Namrof to a post and suffocate him by putting a sack on his head. Abuse: There are times where Dementicon can be verbally, physically and mentally abusive in ''Battle For BarksVille: Animal Warfare. ''After Namrof noticed that Norman disappeared much to Dementicon's rage by beating up Squinto several times before announcing Norman's escapism. He does it again after she mouths off to him and beats her up again while hurling angry outbursts at her after being dumped implying that he used her as a tool to fall in love with her but failed afterwards. Attempted Assassination: In Battle For BarksVille: Animal Warfare, Dementicon tried to kill Squanto but his daughter Squinto saves in from death making Dementicon angry but still doesn't want to give up. Genocide: Dementicon sometimes kills his own minions who turn against him. Death Dementicon meets his end after Vinny destroys his heart allowing Norman to punch him several times, regurgitating Vinny and crashing into his own castle. Laying on the floor in agony, he couldn't believe that Vinny exposed his weakness. After his last dying words, Dementicon vanishes from existence erasing his evil influence forever. Powers and Abilities Dementicon as a psychic uses his dark magic to spread influence around the world corrupting harmless animals, machines, inanimate objects with his mind-controlling abilities. He can punch, kick, walk on the walls and with his psychic abilities against Vinny, he uses the elemental powers of rock, fire, electricity, shadow, water and wind. Considering the fact he's the master of trickery, Both personas have unlimited shapeshifting abilities into characters and inanimate objects to eavesdrop anyone's conversation and are capable of teleporting and turning invisible. Exclusive to Dementicon, he is capable of swallowing his adversaries whether shrinking and swallowing them or grind and maul them in one bite. As his persona ShadowSqueak, he has supernatural and electrokinesis powers unlike his true form by creating lightning bolts, death lasers, dark energy orbs, black magic, impenetrable shields, black holes and has the power of levitation of hurling chunks of debris and rubble. ShadowSqueak also can turn into a bat during combat and when he does so, he creates lightning, swoops down to attack, creating bat sonar and unleashing bat venom. His weakness in this form is light and nothing else. Background in the DogsEatingDogs6 Saga Forman Fouse Begins After being banished from BarksVille and before his new persona was born, Dementicon remains in the shadows until he sees ClipClop and already knew that he wasn't a general but rather a fraud. Then, he lashes out his tongue at ClipClop mauling him to death and swallows him afterwards. He then turns on a device revealing another rat that looks Forman under the name 'Namrof'. Rise of the SuperSpy Dogs Dementicon appears as his new persona "ShadowSqueak". He only appears where he comes to bargain with Namrof after he snuck into The Doomsday Shark by advising him to hide his real identity from Forman and Namrof promises to keep it as a secret before he teleports away. Before Forman becomes Formanticon, the Devil's Horn was actually ShadowSqueak who shape-shifted into it and possessed him forming the name. Adventure Dogs Dementicon now becoming ShadowSqueak proper returns as a major antagonist where he seeks Forman while he's on vacation. This gives Forman a new idea to find a strong henchrat for his villain team and will be a perfect addition to the Forman Gang, but ShadowSqueak refuses as he works alone thus making Forman fight him in a bizarre scary dimension. After a bunch of fighting and still refusing to join, Forman then traps ShadowSqueak in a painting making him weaker but not long before he escapes from it and makes his way to BarksVille. Für Mann hires him to be super henchrat for his gang and serves as the guardian of two fortresses but when Vinny shows up to face him in a abandoned fortress, he ends up getting defeated. He tries to defeat him again in an abandoned castle but to no avail until he ingests dark magic becoming powerful but under the rubble is a gadget that wasn't used for a long time and when Vinny used it anyway, he levitates ShadowSqueak off the stage and is defeated again. He shows up one last time with Namrof and Peng witnessing the confrontation between Vinny and Für Mann's remains as well as possessing McTavish. But after Für Mann's demise, ShadowSqueak alongside Namrof and Peng retreat. First Battle Second Battle Dial P For Patch ShadowSqueak returns in Dial P For Patch and the boss of World 4. During OPERATION C.A.P.T.U.R.E, ShadowSqueak dognaps Thatch, takes him into the Phantom Zone and locks him in a room with b,old on the walls. ( a location of nothing but graves, Dry Rats and Ghastles). By the time Vinny, Sid and Sheldon enter a dark room where they find Thatch, ShadowSqueak catches them in the act and engages Sheldon into a fight. After being beaten for the first time, he has the ability to turn into a bat and knocks out Vinny and Sid making Sheldon fight him again. After beating him again, ShadowSqueak runs off by saying 'redrum'. Before the final battle, the McTavish that was in the Doomsday Shark deck who wanted Patch to die was ShadowSqueak after he shapeshifted into him challenging Sid, Sheldon and Monte one last time. Sid knocks ShadowSqueak against the jail door and McTavish knocks him out again after emerging from his cell with Patch earlier. He is unlucky to escape the destroyed Doomsday Shark and laid dazed and surprised with an already defeated Forman. Vinny The Watchdawg Battle Double Trouble Battle Vinny and Forman: Best Frenemies The Forman Wars Battle Revenge of the Forman Gang Battle Sraw ratS: The Fury Awakens Battle Return of the Evil Rat Battle Bark to the Future Battle The Deathly Shadow ShadowSqueak appears in the Deathly Shadow as the true antagonist and final boss as both persona and true form. In Namrof's anger, he blames ShadowSqueak for helping Vinny an idea to destroy Future Namrof along with Cloudama and Stewie all they all get fired together and separate leaving ShadowSqueak in tears but vows revenge on his former boss. Before Vinny faces Simon, ShadowSqueak shape-shifts into Namrof murdering Winston and eavesdrops McTavish, Patch, Sid and Phil's doubts about Dementicon. Much later where Vinny has to face PengChill, ShadowSqueak pretends to be a nice guy by having Vinny to team up to kill Namrof, at first Vinny isn't falling for his tricks but he reluctantly agrees. After Archie and Thatch got kicked out by McTavish, ShadowSqueak back in his true form Dementicon corners them both squeezing hot sauce at Thatch's eyes and stabbing Archie's eye and runs off. ShadowSqueak finally teams up with Vinny as they head off to Namrof's Castle to defeat him. While that's going on, ShadowSqueak finishes Kulta one last time and defeats the Tenacious Tyrants again while Vinny is trying to unlock the door to Namrof's tower. The two arrive much to Namrof's outrage and Vinny fights him while ShadowSqueak watches him until Namrof shows up in his giant robot where he helps Vinny to clear the gaps of the arena. Just as Vinny is about to take Namrof to trial, ShadowSqueak then turns around and impregnates Namrof by making black substances fly out of him and finally unleashes the paranormal successfully pulling Namrof apart in a gory way. Upset by this, Vinny scolds him for being in the wrong and falls through a trap door to the dungeon. ShadowSqueak confronts Vinny and the two fight to the death before rescuing Norman and Sheldon. But because he is injured and majorly wounded, he couldn't move and melts to the ground but his remains reform back to his true form. Dementicon enters the border of BarksVille strangling Anchorphant, jump-scaring the dogs and sucks Vinny in a void revealing ShadowSqueak's true self and the two fight for the final battle. After beating him however, he survives this and forces Vinny to make a decision on who dies and who lives, he then appears as Forman Fouse and stabs Sheldon with a toothbrush making Vinny upset and oblivious of Forman's return but really the real Norman gets taken. Being successful, Dementicon breaks Vinny's limbs and fools the dogs especially McTavish that Forman is back. Brought to court, it is then revealed by Vinny that the whole Forman fiasco was Dementicon's doing. Back at Namrof's Castle which is now in his image, Norman is hooked to a machine and ends up possessed by a fallen villain from before. First Battle Second Battle (Final Boss) Battle For BarksVille: Animal Warfare Dementicon returns one last time as the main antagonist. He first appears in court previously stating that he killed Namrof after got tired of being second best and vows to go around BarksVille by hurting them only to get rick rolled by Wendell and Vinny leaving him furious. His new henchmen Squinto, Archie now Dick Fury and Thatch now Snatch, arrive as Dementicon's accomplices while he taunts the dogs that he cannot be killed and the fact he is an 1000 year old demon. In Namrof's Castle that was completely upgraded to Dementicon's image, Dementicon pulls out a death artefact that he stole from the museum despite PengChill lied to him but as Vinny catches them he is ambushed and defeated by a possessed Norman under the name "Formrof" while Dementicon wishes to teleport his castle into the centre of BarksVille. During a meeting, Dementicon gives his army ideas on how to destroy BarksVille but PengChill pulls out a giant megaphone that is larger than any other creating a sonic shockwave that destroys buildings across BarksVille. Worse than that, Dementicon casts a spell from The Hex making every dog(except Sid, Phil and McTavish) pass out and summons an undead 'Namrof' to capture the remaining three. In his throne room, Dementicon fires Snatch and Dick Fury for being a laughingstock towards Dave and in a fit of rage beats up Squinto for letting Norman get away who lied unconcious from earlier. Dementicon finally remembers McTavish and makes him, Sid and Phil slaves by planting traps. Still outraged, Namrof notices a tracking device on the back of The Hex which gives Dementicon a new idea. He berates Norman for stealing Squinto away from and had a big fight near the border but Norman escapes after beating him. However, not giving up, Dementicon follows the two lovebirds. Before Norman's date with Squinto, Dementicon shape-shifts into a table while Namrof turns invisible to eavesdrop their conversation. The two villains reveal themselves feeling so cross that Norman refuses to go back to villainy and abuses the two of them brutally. After Norman got away to find Vinny, Dementicon dognaps Squinto once more brainwashing her. After hearing the dying words of Earl's evil clone, Dementicon shouts more angry outbursts after finding out that Earl cheated as he dodged the Hex's deep sleep spell. Around the halfway point of Dementicon's Castle, Dementicon taunts Vinny by announcing Operation Blackout and making him fight Squinto after going around in the castle creating his own traps as opposed to sitting on his throne. He comes back and is filled with a disturbing amount of joy after seeing Squinto getting burned by Vinny only to pop a blood vessel but is amazed see Namrof possessing Norman again regaining the name 'Formrof'. By the time Vinny arrives in Dementicon's throne room he summons PengChill and Flamosaurus Scorch to fight him while running off to the balcony watching the dogs and his minions make preparations for the war. After Vinny followed Dementicon to the balcony, he unleashes darkness around the world and while Vinny fights Formrof and what's left of Namrof, Dementicon gets involved by shooting projectiles from The Hex but Vinny destroys it turning Namrof into stone and throws him off before McTavish crushes him under his paw. Refusing to give up, Dementicon inhales the shards of The Hex as both him and weapon become one for the final battle. After Vinny defeats him and his armoured form, Dementicon who faked his defeat earlier, casts a Sudden Death Spell on him and mocks Vinny for letting his guards down. Dementicon being too cocky devours Vinny whole and with the power of The Hex, becomes huge and commences Operation Blackout making the dogs disappear and crushes Norman. After waking up in his belly, Vinny still conscious traverses through his insides until he finds the heart (the source of Dementicon's power). At first he is no match against it but McTavish and the pack all count on Vinny and Norman before he becomes giant-sized and Vinny becomes Super Vinster thanks to The Orbs of Unlimited Power as the former and latter villains clash while Vinny fights the heart of the villain. After a climactic fight, this causes Dementicon to have a heart attack becoming unstable allowing Norman to punch him over and over again, knocking some of this teeth out, regurgitating Vinny before crashing into the same room where Vinny fought Squinto. Dementicon not having much time left, expresses his disbelief for exposing his weakness and after his last dying words, disintegrates into nothingness causing his palace to collapse ending his evil ambitions forever. First Battle Second Battle Trivia * Dementicon is one of the only major antagonists to not appear in ''Mr. X Strikes Back even though he made Mr. X come to life after he started out as an action figure. * Dementicon's ambition of spreading influence is similar of how Giygas does it in Earthbound.Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Teamkillers Category:Murderers Category:Forman Fouse Begins characters Category:Rise of the SuperSpy Dogs characters Category:Adventure Dogs characters Category:Dial P for Patch characters Category:Vinny the Watchdawg characters Category:Double Trouble Characters Category:Vinny and Forman Best Frenemies characters Category:The Forman Wars characters Category:Revenge of the Forman Gang characters Category:Sraw Rats The Fury Awakens characters Category:Return of the Evil Rat characters Category:Bark To The Future characters Category:The Deathly Shadow Characters Category:Battle For BarksVille:Animal Warfare characters Category:Deceased Category:Shapeshifters Category:Characters Category:Evil Leaders